<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before You Go by uesakahatsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946319">Before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue'>uesakahatsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AsaNoya - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Slightly smut, Soft Asahi, crybaby asahi, frustrated nishinoya, garigari-kun, idk what else should i put it, overall it's just fluff, timeskip!au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hate you."</p>
<p>"Eh? Why? I didn't do anything, did I?"</p>
<p>"Do you even know the date?"</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>I feel bad for making him anxious early in the morning, but I'm just as upset as him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I tried being more descriptive than before, so I would appreciate any constructive criticisms about my writing &gt;&lt; ♡</p>
<p>I abhor people who claim others' works as theirs. Don't even try, hun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                      『だから、行く前に...』</p>
<p>The faint voice of Lewis Capaldi... the piano syncing on the beat— and bits of crystallized water falling outside, coating the roofs and the streets in pure white as the sky is painted in light blue.</p>
<p>"Yes, and can you also adjust the fabric's size around the waist? Yeah, if it's going to be catered for females..."</p>
<p>I looked at the man who was busy talking on the phone, playing a pencil on his left hand as he skims through the massive pile of papers. The snow outside illuminated his work perfectly— but he still has the yellow-colored lamp turned on that shines directly on those white papers.</p>
<p>"Azumane," I called for him. His long brown hair is tied in a small bun as his glasses sit on the top of his head, the lamp's light reflecting on it. I rose my upper head, quick to wrap the thick blanket around my shoulders before I call him one more time. "Azumane."</p>
<p>He didn't even bat his eyes on me— instead, he placed his phone between his ear and shoulder, showing me his left hand, gesturing for me to wait before he continues to what he's doing.</p>
<p>I groaned, burying my face on the pillow once more as I enjoy the heat given by the thick blanket completely covering my whole body.</p>
<p>"Yes... And also, if you can find a burgundy lace— yes, yes... wait a minute, I'll send it to you thru e-mail..."</p>
<p>I lazily pushed the blanket away with my feet before standing up and walking to the calendar that was hanging on the wall. December 24... and my three-month trip to Indonesia will be on the 26th... I looked back again to Asahi-san, glancing for the last time if he could notice me looking at him, but he's too occupied with his work that he didn't even notice me rising on the bed.</p>
<p>It's been three months since I got home from Italy, and we didn't bond as much. Aside from the tight hug he gave me when he met me at the airport and our night cuddles, he's usually like this— busy with his next project for this coming Valentines. I tried disturbing him, but he's starting to get annoyed, so I stopped... but I kinda wish that he'll look at me instead of those paper works.</p>
<p>Don't get me wrong— I like Asahi-san's work. It's just that... Ugh, I don't even know how to explain it. We're living under the same roof, we're sleeping on the same bed, and we're eating on the same table, but I never felt this far from him before. Is this the aftermath for me, because I travel too often? Dang, it's frustrating... I just miss him so much.</p>
<p>After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I opened our fridge. I took out a piece of soda-flavored ice pop, pulling one of our dining chairs to his working table to sit beside him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm going to end this call now. Just e-mail me when you need something else." He ran his fingers through my hair, giving my head a little tap before looking at me. "Noya, don't eat ice cream first thing in the morning."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes to the back of my head as I raise both of my legs to my chair. "Hate you."</p>
<p>"Eh?" He looked at me with a surprised face. "Why? I didn't do anything, did I?"</p>
<p>"Do you even know the date?" I turned the back of my head on him, facing the other side.</p>
<p>"Oh..." He seemed to have realized it when he snaked his huge arms around my shoulder. He brushed his cheek on my hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ignore you like that."</p>
<p>I feel bad for making him anxious early in the morning, but I'm just as upset as him. "Are you that busy?"</p>
<p>"Mhm..." He pulled my hand to make me stand up, then he buried his face on my stomach. "M'really sorry."</p>
<p>My anger was pulled away when he forgot about the email that he's typing with his phone right now, putting it on the table just to hug me with two arms. The harsh blow of the winter wind brushed against my bare legs, and it made me shiver, but I'm not complaining if I have him warming up my upper body.</p>
<p>I laughed when I heard him sniffling, my shirt catching his tears that he tried so hard to stop. It's like the roles are reversed and I'm the one who's brushing through his hair now, putting the hair tie on my wrist. "There, there."</p>
<p>"How dare you ignore me then cry like this?" I teased him. "Ouch!"</p>
<p>"I didn't realize that your flight is only 48 hours away," He mumbled after he gave me a little pinch on my waist. "As soon as we launched this collection, I'm going to follow you there."</p>
<p>"I kinda feel bad," I removed his arms, giving him a peck on his cheeks before sitting on his lap, facing him. "Should I stop traveling? You should rest after that project."</p>
<p>"Do whatever you want," He answered, pushing my head to his shoulder before kicking his feet on the ground, pushing the swivel chair closer to his desk. "As long as you're happy, Noya."</p>
<p>"Aw, look at you— acting like a husband."</p>
<p>"But I'm already your husband!"</p>
<p>I chuckled when I got a glimpse of his usual light-pink flustered cheeks. I buried my face on his neck, sniffing the manly perfume of his that he just changed recently to "look more professional". The powerful scent of cinnamon accompanied by the tangy scent of citrus, with a whiff of a clean smell comparable to a soap's or fresh laundry's. It's too strong for my taste, but it suits him well— although his personality isn't helping him to give that manly impression.</p>
<p>I felt his lips gently touching my ear as I head his phone unlocking, getting back at work. I wrapped my arms around him— the tips of my fingers barely touched because of his big build. The soft chattering of the people outside makes me calm as they go along with the village's daily morning radio, playing a different song from earlier.</p>
<p>"Let's go grocery shopping later, hmm?" I asked, but I didn't receive an answer again so I raised my head. "I said let's go out."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, yeah," He smiled awkwardly before returning his eyes on the paper. I looked at it, still placing my arms on his nape.</p>
<p>"What is that?"</p>
<p>"The textile designer wanted us to change the fabric used for the top since cotton doesn't wick away moisture and it doesn’t insulate well." He said, pointing on the long-sleeved buttoned polo that he drew on the paper that was paired with a pleated skirt shaded in black graphite.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to help you?"</p>
<p>He scoffed, shaking his head. "The last time that you asked that, I ended up getting reprimanded by our market researcher, so maybe next time, Noya."</p>
<p>I pursed my lips together, taking a large bite on the ice pop. I shivered when I felt the cold ice coating my teeth and tongue. "I'll watch the launch in Indonesia, so you better do a great job."</p>
<p>"Stop piling pressure on me," I guffawed when I saw a hint of nervousness on his eyes. "I'll do what I can, so... I guess I'll be fine."</p>
<p>I smiled. If I were talking to the past Asahi-san, he would probably say sorry if he didn't meet my expectations. A lot has happened since then... If not for Shoyo and the other first years, we would probably stay as flightless crows, and Asahi-san would still feel discouraged about every single thing. Hell, I am still surprised when he asked me out in the middle of their graduation back then. Asahi-san's slowly becoming braver and braver, and I'm proud of him— but at the end of the day, he's still my scaredy-cat.</p>
<p>... or should I say scaredy-crow?</p>
<p>I breathed out a chortle, resulting in his surprise. "What? What is it?"</p>
<p>"Mhm... nothing." I closed my eyes, slumping my whole body on his once more. "We should probably invite the team here tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Oh, Daichi and Suga are actually planning to celebrate Christmas Eve here tonight." He answered. "Kiyoko's still asking Tanaka, but he's still shy because you're here."</p>
<p>"I can't believe that Kiyoko-san will marry him, I'm jealous!" I joked but I stopped smiling when I saw his teary eyes looking at me. I beamed with slight guilt, roaming my hands on his back. "Just kidding, just kiddin— aw!"</p>
<p>"Not a nice joke," He uttered, looking away as he pinches me again. "I told you to stop with that Kiyoko jokes, you're making me conscious, I know that I'm not as—"</p>
<p>"Hey, no," I grabbed his cheeks and made him face me. "You're the best partner I could ever have! Now, now. I'm okay with them going here, but you can decide for me if you wanted to invite them or not."</p>
<p>"Mhm?" I raised both of my eyebrows, looking at him when he gave me no answer, just staring at me with those low-spirited brown eyes of his, half-covered with his lids as he looks down on me with a sad expression. "You know that I got over her a long time ago, right?"</p>
<p>There he finally gave up, drawing his face to my neck. I chuckled when I felt his tears coating my neck with his warm breaths, with his soft whimpers that you're not expecting to hear from a man who looks like this.</p>
<p>"You're such a crybaby," I shushed him, throwing the unfinished ice pop to the trash bin under his desk to rub my hand on his back up and down. "I love you."</p>
<p>"Hmph," I grinned when I felt his head facing away from my nape. "Two days left before you go and you're making me cry like this."</p>
<p>"I bet you're the only one who cries this much, Azumane."</p>
<p>"Shut up." He sniffed, resulting in my much louder laughter, not paying attention to the radio playing outside.</p>
<p>"Say, it's almost Christmas, right?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and?"</p>
<p>"Can I have you before you continue to work?"</p>
<p>He immediately raised his head, looking at me. "W-what?"</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon, it's Christmas. At least make up for those months that you neglected me." I said, watching his reaction unfold right in front of me.</p>
<p>"N-noya, I still have wor— Noya!" I chuckled when he stopped my hip from jerking forward.</p>
<p>"Your work can wait," I stood up to close the windows, pulling the blinds down, making our apartment darker than it usually is. "Consider it as my Christmas gift."</p>
<p>"B-but... but..." He stuttered as I pull him to our bed. As I expected, he's not even pulling his hand back to stop me. He's so cute, and I like it.</p>
<p>"You better make the most of it, Azumane," I grinned from ear-to-ear, before pulling his face down for our lips to meet. "... before I go."</p>
<p>                     『私のプレゼントを開ける時間... テヒ！♡』</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>For more AUs and one-shots, check my FB: Aone Ryuuichi</p>
<p>For hq!! headcanons, my tumblr's @uesakahatsue. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>